During the laying procedure of submarine pipelines, the installation vessel would move under the action of environmental loads, thereby exerting dynamic loads to the pipelines. In order to better complete the laying of submarine pipelines, it is necessary to evaluate these loads so as to guide the laying operation.
In the related art, in order to improve the efficiency of submarine pipeline laying, the solution adopted uses the commercial finite element software to calculate the dynamic loads of the pipelines under various environmental conditions in the design stage of installation, and then provides the allowable weather window according to the allowable dynamic loads of the pipelines, so as to guide the submarine pipeline laying operation. However, in such a method, the motions of the installation vessel are calculated by using the maximum wave height of the regular wave and a response amplitude operator (RAO) of the installation vessel, such that the results are conservative, and the operation of submarine pipeline laying depend on the judgment of the sea conditions more, which is adverse in increasing the weather window of the pipe-laying operation and causes a higher installation cost. In addition, such method is inconvenient for the real-time evaluation of the stress status of the pipelines under various movements of the installation vessel during the laying procedure.